Fraston
Story Fraston is the (former) emperor of Ultra-Star, a faraway planet orbiting a supermassive black hole. Powerful residents of Ultra-Star gain Shard Wings. The shards come in sets of two: 2: duke or prince, 4:king, 6: lord(owns the kings land), 8:grandmaster(military general with massive power), 10: emperor(worshipped as a god by all lower ranks). The emperor at the time possesses the Void crown (called the sanguine circlet by outsiders to the system) which contains a vast amount of energy in its single blood-red jewel, scavenged from the remains of deceased emperors who wore it previously. The complete set of ten shard wings allows for powers such as: Teleportation by beaming the shards to the desired area, then reconstructing the user at the area, use for weapons, as they can be shot at incredible speed, and also a shield. Fraston was removed from Ultra-Star due to misuse of power (such as being a little too nice and granting other lower residents that help him limited immortality) and the growing number of those who opposed his rule for his “unfair” ways (such as Abrucius) but there had never been an emperor forcibly removed from power, so no one had prepared for him to just nab the crystal from his crown and teleport away. He now wears a reconstructed version of the Void crown atop his head, which he feeds his excess energy into weekly. As a result, the ambient energy from the jewel passively heals most wounds. This energy has lately charged his blood, which has the curious effect of turning it a gold color. This color has many confused if he is an actual god, not unlike the lies his rank are handled with spreading. Appearance A tall (exactly 9’6.5”), thin being with clammy gray skin, a light red frill-like band of long wavy hair running along head. Blood-red eyes, jagged glowing red mouth, and the body is usually surrounded by a faint purple-red nimbus with dark red stars. Garbed in a dark grey robe with a golden band along the waist, with 2 large shoulder pauldrons that hold a heavy grey cape. In the anime, Fraston appears to have more hair, and he now wears a necklace based on the Sky Break symbol. His shoulder pads have eyes as well, whether these eyes are biotic or not is unknown. Personality Fraston is typically cool-headed and kind, keeping his thoughts to himself. However, when he has to put up with a lot of crap for extended periods of time, getting strung too tight, or even just given a particularly personal insult, (don’t call him ”skinny” anime or “bald”) he can (and usually will) blow a gasket. Tends to have a very esoteric sense of humor. In the anime, however, Fraston is completely the opposite of his original version. He is ruthless and cold-hearted, and will torture anyone who stands in his way. Fraston also cares not about his comrades, as he sees them as nothing but mere children (despite Ravieure is the only child of the fraction). Revised Moveset Trivia * In the anime, Fraston is much smaller than his original version, approximately slightly taller than Queen Sectonia in her wasp form, and his head is the same size as Kirby's. * The Gleaming septuplet attack is very similar to an attack used by Pure Vessel in Hollow Knight, shown here: *Fraston is the first member of Sky Break who is not given a title, as he was already the vice leader. The others being Despacto and Nychrus. *A random description that some may recognize the structure of: “Condescending god of outcasts” *Fraston’s voice in 3 octaves at once. For example, if he were to hum a C#, he would actually be humming the C# one octave below, and the C# one octave above, as well as the base C# he was humming originally. Gallery for physical drawing Help I’m surrounded by idiots.jpeg Boi!.jpeg F923E5A9-66CC-46C4-9644-56D541BB6624.jpeg|Dapper EDFB803D-C436-4BDA-A468-94B3DC2B0DD4.jpeg 3EB456B8-9CA0-45ED-9E69-B4823627CC87.jpeg|Anatomy 56B753FB-7FE6-476A-875A-A2097CAA7FA9.jpeg|Chaotic evil (Animecatkins in Fraston’s clothes) D08701D9-56B2-41D2-BAC3-F926E1AB8A4A.jpeg|“It’s a ‘Fraston Martin!’” “'Hilarious.'” “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” “'I hate you.'” Gallery for digital drawing FFFFFF.jpg Artwork.jpg C5DE184F-815E-4757-B111-2C291B9CD074.gif|'UNLIMITED POWER!' B871E2A8-A8FC-42A9-B37B-763B8D926FAC.jpeg|Armored Variant Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 7.08.47 PM.png FrastonGun.jpeg|G U N E8A48A25-CD69-4E40-8CA8-33525366FD97.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-10-27 at 3.52.11 PM.png|''4th wall break?!'' Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 8.21.14 PM.png Gallery from other users Anime Fraston.png|Jamabastion Hyness 99's artwork/Kirby: Returning Legends artwork audio clips Category:Fan character Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Almost god Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:OC Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Fraston The Omnipotent Category:Red Category:Gray Category:Black Category:Yellow Category:Ultra-Starian Category:Winged